The Proving
by Gryffindork1
Summary: A three part tale of romance set in the Star Trek universe. Takes place before and during the Dominion war which wrecks the federation for the first half of the 2370's. The Proving is part one set in the year 2369. Harry and Hermione meet and form a lasting relationship.


**The Proving**

The Shipyard of Mars

_Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards 2369_

Commander Hermione Granger stepped out of the back hatch of her runabout. The docking bay was bustling with life. However one man seam to stand out amongst the crewman and cadets. He was a tall raven haired man dressed oddly in casual clothes. He looked up from his data pad. His eyes the color of polished imperial jade locked with hers and he smiled. His hands dropped to his sides as he took a few strides to stand in front of her.

"Commander Granger pleasure to meet you." He said offering his empty hand to her. "I'm commander Harry Potter, head engineer for the Akira project. I will be giving you a tour of our fine ship."

She shook his offered hand. "Sounds good Commander."

Harry released her hand after a solid shake. "Very well follow me." She nodded. He lead them down the corridor and around a few turns to the turbo lift. "Deck twelve." he commanded. The doors sealed behind them as the lift speed off. They exited the lift on deck twelve and entered a nearby office.

"Please take a seat Commander. Would you like a refreshment?" He asked pulling out a chair for her at his desk.

"I missed breakfast would you mind if I ate?" She asked as she took the offered chair.

He smiled at the slight flush that colored her cheeks. "Suits me fine." he replied with a hint of a southern accent. "What did you have in mind? If it sounds good I might just join you." he walked over to the small replicator as she responded to his question.

"A garden salad with Italian dressing, and a cup of black coffee." she replied smiling slightly when he rolled his eyes at her order. He nodded turning to the replicator. She turned from him taking in the view of his office. The room to her was disorderly, books, schematics, pads, and personal items strewn across the desk and any other horizontal surface in the small room. She had just spotted a framed photograph of stunning blonde women when the most amazing smell flooded the small office. She turned and saw Harry walking toward her. He carried two plates one was her garden salad, the other was a sandwich. "What is that lovely smell?" She asked taking the offered plate.

He placed his sandwich down on his desk atop a few schematics before turning on his heel to gather their drinks. "That Commander is my very own pulled pork barbeque sandwich." He collected the drinks from the replicator. "Not quite the same as the real thing, but close enough to satisfy my taste buds." He handed her the coffee quirking his eyebrow as he noticed the disarray of his desk. He quickly cleared away room for her plate. He gave her an apologetic smile and a shrug.

Hermione took a sip of coffee before digging into the salad. Harry sat across from her and began devouring the sandwich. They ate in silence for the most part. The sound of silverware, and someone truly enjoying a meal. 'What an odd man' was a constant thought running thru her mind. She did find him odd, not in a bad way mind you just very different. Most of the other officers she had met over the years where what you would call straight laced. He was nearly finished with his sandwich when she noticed the framed picture again. The blonde wore a Starfleet uniform of blue and black, and held the rank of lieutenant.

"Lovely isn't it?" Harry asked plucking the picture from his desk handing it to her. She took the offered photo and examined it more closely. Harry gathered their empty plates and cups before returning them to the replicator.

"Who is she?" Hermione asked placing the framed photo back on the desk.

Harry sat down heavily in his chair. "My wife." he paused for a moment wondering if he should tell her. He released soft sigh and continued. "My late wife."

Hermione didn't know what to say, but she spoke anyway." I'm sorry for your loss."

Harry smiled somewhat sadly. "We both knew the risks that joining Starfleet would bring.

Hermione nodded. "What happened?" the words rang out callously in the small room and she instantly regretted them.

Harry's smile which had faded some returned fully. "Her ship the Bellerophan was destroyed with all hands aboard at the battle of Wolf 359. I was devastated of course, but when I learned of the Akira Project. I asked for a transfer and threw all I had into it." He could see the lost look in her eye. She didn't know what to say, and he didn't blame her. He didn't know why he told her to be honest with himself. It had just been so long since he had spoke about what happened. He noticed the uneasy silence in the room, and quickly moved on.

"The Akira you see is designed from the keel up to be an offensive powerhouse. Six type-10 phaser emitters, ten fore and five aft torpedo launchers. . It's fast capable of warp 9.8 for 12 hours with a cruising speed of warp 8.25. Designed in hopes of countering the Borg when they return." he stated as he looked for a pad on his desk. "It crews five hundred, but for the shakedown run we will be running a skeleton crew. " he paused when he found the pad. He handed the pad of to Hermione who took it. "These are the full schematics and all the relevant data on the ships systems."

Harry stood and gathered a few pads from his desk. "If you will excuse me Commander. I need to gather my things before we leave for the dockyard."

"Of course." She replied turning her attention to the data pad he had handed her.

Ten minutes later Harry returned to his office and found Hermione deep in study. "Any questions?' He asked.

His sudden reappearance startled her causing her to jump slightly in her seat. She turned nearly dropping the pad that had her undivided attention not a moment before. She quickly spotted the change of cloths. He now wore his starfleet uniform of black and gold.. He also held a attache case in one hand and a duffle bag in the other.

Harry laughed softly amused by her reaction. "I do apologize Commander Granger I did not intended to startle you."

Hermione recovered quickly chuckling at her own antics. "No questions as of yet." she replied as she stood.

Harry nodded. "We have clearance to board the ship now. If you like we can board now, or wait for the rest of the crew to arrive in an hour or so?"

Hermione straighten her uniform before answering. "I would like to take a tour of the ship as soon as possible."

Harry nodded and stepped out into the hall gesturing for Hermione to do the same. "Your personal items have been transferred to the ship the captains quarters are located on.."

"Deck two." she stated interrupting him.

Harry smiled and nodded. "The bridge, galley, Holodeck, and crew quarters are all on the first three decks. Decks four thru eight hold the heart of the ship. Sensor suites, weapons systems, engineering, and storage. Main engineering is on decks seven and eight, chief engineers office is located on deck seven. Of course once I drop off my personal effects I can give you the complete tour." he said as the pair weaved thru the slightly crowded corridor.

They walked on for a minute more passing cadets, and the station staff on their way to the transporter room. "Here we are." He stated when they entered the small room. They stepped up to the platform and he nodded to a female Bolian at the controls. One moment they where in the stuffy transporter room the next they stood in a larger dimly lit room.

"Computer standard illumination." Harry called out to the omnipresent computer core. He placed his baggage on the platform before moving to a wall console. The room brightened immediately at his request. Harry entered a few commands into the console before speaking again. "Computer I'm transferring the command of this vessel to Commander Granger. Potter gamma beta four seven."

"Granger Pi seven one seven." She stated a moment later coming to stand beside him.

A synthesized female voice stated. " Change of command has been logged. Commander Granger is acting commander of the USS Akira."

Harry nodded at her as she smiled happily. He quickly moved to the transporter control console on the elevated platform. The console beeped as he entered his commands, the transporter powered up and his personal effects vanished. "Well Captain your tour guide awaits. Where would you like to start?" he asked as he joined her at the door.

She smiled and shrugged. "I'm open to suggestion commander."

Harry nodded as they stepped out into the corridor. The lights while dim still provided enough light for them to navigate the corridor with ease. "Deck one." Harry called as the turbolift doors closed behind them. A moment later they exited out into a small room with two doors. Harry gestured at the door with a bronze plate engraved 'Bridge' above it.

Hermione walked onto the bridge followed by Harry.. He called for the computer to bring up the lights, and the room brightened. Forward facing console stations lined the walls around the room ending at a large forward display. On a raised platform in the back of the room sat the captains chair surrounded by consoles.

"I've never seen this design before." Hermione stated as she stepped up on the platform.

Harry nodded. "It's a new design. Not my idea, but well worth trying."

Hermione sat in the chair taking in the view. She could see the entire room and every station that lined the walls. Consoles that lined the side of her chair slid around in front of her. They turned on showing the standard LCARS operating system. Harry took a seat at the engineering console. He tapped a few commands, and swung the chair around to face her. Hermione looked down as her console beeped. She could see Harry console screen it was labeled engineering she could see power levels for the entire ship. However when she tried to change something nothing happened, and Harry's console beeped.

Harry turned back to the console and dismissed the suggested action. "You will be able to view every station. However you can only issue orders to the officer crewing the station. However if the officer is incapacitated you will have command of the station until the officer is replaced. "I've never spent much time away from the engineering decks myself, but it looks like an efficient design."

Hermione nodded finding the design interesting herself. "I spent the last eighteen months in the executive officers chair. Never quite liked turning my head every time I addressed an officer behind me." she replied.

Harry laughed for a moment, but stopped when he saw her looking at him sternly. "Sorry captain it just struck me as funny. Seeing as I've spent the better part of my career crawling around in jeffery tubes." His eyes twinkled mirthfully as he stood. "The door behind you leads into your office. Its spartan but I am sure you'll have it right as rain in no time.." She moved the console carefully before standing. She turned walked up to the door and entered.

Harry stood and walked out into the anti camber and rung her officer door.

"Enter" She called and he opened the door entering her office. It was small only enough room for her desk, a replicator and some display cases that lined the wall. She was sitting behind her desk checking out her console.

"May I?" He asked gesturing at the chair in front of her desk. She nodded and he sat down. He retrieved a data pad from her desk. "The rest of the crew will be here shortly would you like me to give you the heads up?"

"That sounds wise." she said sitting back in her chair. Harry nodded and transferred the dossiers to her console. She turned to the console and found her service record displayed. She quickly moved on to the next dossier.

Harry J. Potter, Commander

Born July 31st 2329, Memphis, Tennessee

Early childhood testing showed increased aptitude for math and science. Enrolled at Montgomery Scott Engineering Academy for primary schooling. Graduated in the ninety-fifth percentile at age sixteen. Enrolled in a two year warp mechanics program before joining Star Fleet Academy in 2347. Received a Masters in both warp theory and mechanics. Also rewarded with thirteen commendations during his four years at the academy. Graduated 2351 in the ninety-seventh percentile. Joined Star Fleet directly with a commissioned rank of lieutenant junior grade.

2351 – 2355 USS Ferguson as Engineering Officer

2355 – 2361 USS Manchester as Sr. Engineering Officer

2361 – 2367 USS Pauling as Chief of Engineering

2367 - 2369 Akira project as Engineering Design Specialist

Hermione was impressed by the shear amount of commendations. Along with several personal recommendations from the officers he had served under. She looked up at him to ask him a question but stopped. He was looking anywhere but at her. She was confused for a moment before understanding flooded her senses. "I'm sorry Harry. May I call you Harry?" She asked.

Harry turned his attention back to her. "Yes ma'am you may call me by name or chief I'll respond to both."

She nodded. "Right, I'm sorry it must be uncomfortable to have me read your service record in front of you."

"A little like sitting in the headmasters office." He said smiling roguishly.

Hermione smiled turning to the next dossier a male Vulcan named Tel Rosi.

"Commander Tel Rosi will be serving as our tactical officer. Long distinguished career most notable served on the Enterprise C." Harry stated as Hormone looked at his service record. She looked at the attached picture. He was a tall dark skinned man with the unmissable pointed ears of a Vulcan. "I've meet him once or twice." Harry continued. "Stern looking man and like most Vulcan's he keeps anything personal close to the vest."

Hermione nodded as she read a flowing recommendation from a previous commanding officer. She finished the letter and turned to the next dossier.

"Lt. Commander Zillar Ultari will be serving as our security officer. Before you ask it is regulation that a security officer be present for a shakedown cruise. It seams that in the past certain pirate organizations took great interest in new ship designs." Hermione read his file smiling as he answered her unasked question. She looked at the attached picture. He was a tall well built man with olive skin and brown hair. "I've never had the pleasure of meeting him, but I have heard of him. He holds several anbo-jyutsu championships. His service record is marred by a few incidence of violence, but otherwise and excellent officer." he added.

Hermione satisfied moved on to the next officer. Yalin Maceb was a young female helmsman a few years out of the academy. She scanned her short service record before opening the attached picture. She was a lovely brunette human woman. She looked up at Harry who shrugged having nothing to add of note.

The next officer was a Lieutenant Ada Ramirez.

"I served with Ada on the Manchester after she graduated from the academy. She is one of the brightest engineering officers I've had the pleasure of working with. She is dedicated and best of all level headed in a crisis." He said reverently. Hermione nodded opening the picture and was taken aback at her beauty. She was a lovely dark skinned woman with expressive brown eyes, and auburn hair. "She will be working on the bridge in rotation with another engineer to oversee the upper ship systems."

Hermione moved on to the next dossier a Lieutenant Kevin Brooks an engineer. His academy record was clean although his scores where average at best. He did have several glowing recommendations from his supervising officers. "Kevin Brooks is the other engineer sharing bridge duty."

Hermione read one of the recommendations before moving on to the next dossier. A medical officer by the name of Vivian Hosnig. She noticed quickly that she and Harry had been at the academy together. "Do you know Lieutenant Hosnig?"

Harry looked up from the data pad smiling warmly. "Yes meeting her was quite advantageous for me. You see we took survival training together at the academy. I had seen her during lectures but never struck up a conversation with her. That changed during our first survival expedition. I was foraging along a river when I slipped. I slammed my knee into a rock before falling into the water. I was able to crawl out of the river thankfully. Vivian found me at dusk under an outcropping of stone. She numbed my pain using her telepathic abilities and treated me for hypothermia. She helped me back to the main camp the next day. After that we where close friends, still are."

"That was advantageous." Hermione replied smiling at his little tale.

Harry sat back and laughed. "Yes if only she had found me sooner. I wouldn't have tortured myself with thoughts of failing the class for most of the day."

Hermione smile widened as she too recalled the hard case instructors who taught survival training. She shook her head clearing away her old fear of failing that course. She opened the attached photo she had a lovely angular face and a bald head.

Harry scanned a few more dossier before placing the data pad back on her desk. "Well captain those are the officer who will be reporting directly to you. The majority of the crew falls under my command as chief engineer. There dossier are on your console for you to peruse at your convenience."

"Very well. How about we continue our tour?" She asked as she closed her console with a audible snap.

Harry smiled. "I was just about to suggest the same thing captain." He said standing. He stretched before straightening his uniform. "Come along captain much to see yet."

They walked in silence out of her office to the turbo lift door. Harry gestured for her to enter first before following her in. "Deck two."

"Can I ask you something personal Chief?" Hermione asked as the exited on deck two.

"Ask away ma'am." He replied as he lead them down the corridor.

"Why serve on a ship? With your education you could do anything you wanted in your field." She asked curiously.

They walked in silence for a few seconds before come in to a stop. A small bronze plate read Captains Quarters over the door that they had stopped in front of.

"I was young and I joined Star Fleet for action and adventure. I doubted I would see much of either if I was working in R&D. Over the years I have turned down several offers to work in development. I never consider them until the Borg reared their ugly heads." He replied his tone was friendly, but his voice had hardened with hatred when he mentioned the Borg. He turned to her as he opened the door to her quarters.

They entered the spacious room, well spacious for a star ship anyway. The room itself was mostly standard. A desk with a console and a comfortable chair set in the corner facing the door. A sitting area with a sofa and several chairs set in the center of the room facing the large forward view port. Hermione found the view of the dockyards amazing so she moved closer to get a better look. Harry simply smiled before moving over to the wall console.

Hermione looked out into the vast space in front of the ship. She could see a handful of capital ships docked in the shipyards. She did not dare count the smaller ships that hustled around the docked vessels. She watched a few of them laying down the keel of a new vessel. Harry came to stand beside her. She turned too him and when he didn't speak she turned back to the view. They looked out the large view port in silence for a minute more. The new vessel was starting to take shape as the duranium superstructure was constructed.

"Peaceful isn't it?" Harry asked as he turned away walking back over to the wall console.

"Yes it is." She replied turning away from the view port. She had a feeling she would be spend hours gazing out into space. "Do you know anything about that vessel?" She asked as she joined him at the console.

"Sure." he replied before bringing up the ships schematics. "The USS Voyager is an Intrepid class cruiser. It will be the most advanced vessel in the fleet when it enters service in '71. A point that their design team has held over our heads the last few years."

Hermione smiled and stated. "That sounds very immature of them."

Harry shrugged in as he answered her. "I don't think so. A little ribbing between engineering teams isn't unheard of." he closed the Intrepid class schematics and the deck two floor plans popped back up. Her quarters and the galley where situated at the fore of the deck. The single corridor on the deck looped around the interior of the deck. At one end was her quarters and the other end the galley. Crew quarters lined the corridors from one end to the other. There was also a turbolift on the port and starboard sides of the corridor.

"Can I see the full layout for this deck?" She asked.

Harry nodded before changing the layout by sliding his hand along the console. The rooms fading into the background as jeffery tubes, energy conduits, and mark 10 phaser subsystems filled the empty spaces just to name a few. Hermione examined the layout intently for a minute or so before her door chimed.

"Enter." she called out turning from the display. Ada entered the captains quarter smiling as she meet the eyes of her new commander.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." she said taking the offered hand giving it a good shake.

Hermione shook the younger woman's hand. "A pleasure Lieutenant. I believe you know Commander Potter."

Ada laughed softly before acknowledging the older man with a nod.

"Nice to see you again lieutenant. I would be lying if I said I was not looking forward to working with you again."

Ada flushed slightly at the complement. "I look forward to it sir." she replied before turning her attention back to the captain. "I'll take my leave ma'am."

Hermione nodded in dismissal before turning back to the ships layout. A few minutes of silence passed in the occupied room. Hermione turned off the display before turning to Harry. She started to speak but stopped when she looked at him. He sat in a relaxed posture on her sofa. In deep study of his data pad. She studied him for a moment. She had to admit she found him to be rather handsome. Not that she made it a habit to check out her subordinates. His looks where those of an older gentleman. Hardly noticeable tendrils of silvery hair around the temples. A young but aged complexion along with a well maintained haircut. He shared the physic of the other men in his profession. His slender frame would no doubt come in handy. After all crawling around in bowls of the ship was in his job description. She turned her mind away from that little distraction filing it away for a more appropriate time.

"Shall we continue the tour Commander?" She asked causing him to turn up from his pad.

"As you wish." He answered standing straightening his uniform as he did so.

They arrived on deck three a moment later. They walked around the horseshoe of crew quarters dotted with turbo lift access and a pair of holodecks. They passed a few crew members along the way. Most of them simple nodded at the pair. The tour sped up as the next deck, deck four was mainly used for science and medical facilities. The medical bay had six stations along with an office for the chief medical officer. She hoped as they left the darkened room that it would not be needed on this cruise. Deck five was purely dedicated to tactical and security. The armory, brig, and ordinance storage where the main attractions. Deck six sat atop main engineering. The entire deck was mainly access to dedicated systems. Life support, impulse engine, and main computer to name a few. The shuttle bay was also on this deck with a full complement of 4 class six shuttlecraft.

The pair stepped out of the turbo lift onto deck seven. They walked a short way in silence before entering main engineering. The room was massive and at its center sat the large cylindrical warp core. In a ring around the core platform where several consoles. In fact consoles lined the walls of the room except in the very back of the room.

"The bridge may well be the brains of our ship, but engineering is its heart." He said as he lead her around the core and into his office.

She was impressed with his office. While it lacked a view port it did have one of the largest displays she had ever seen. Currently the engineering schematics of the ship where slowly cycling on it.

"Please make yourself comfortable I need to retrieve something from my quarters." He stated giving her an apologetic smile. She gave him a nod and he left the room. She took a seat at his desk allowing a small yawn to escape. Her sleep the night before had been fleeting. She had been excited and nervous about her first command. Finally the lack of a sound sleep was catching up with her. A moment passed as she watched the cycling schematics on his display.

He returned quickly caring a decent size package. He placed it down in front of her before taking an open seat. "I've known that you would be commanding our shakedown run for a few months now. I noticed that this will be your first command. I imagine it would be a momentous event in your career. So I thought a gift would be in order."

She smiled taking the package in hand. She removed the loosely wrapped paper before opening the box. Her soft smile faded as she gazed at the stunningly crafted model ship. The hull of the ship was made of carved alabaster with inlays of precious and non precious metals. Along the base of the model was a golden plate stating simply USS Akira 2369. She stared at it for a moment longer before looking up. The chief had turned to his console while she admired the lovely gift. "Did you make this?" She asked softly.

He looked up from his console. "Sadly not by hand. It seams my skills are limited to those of the engineering universe."

She nodded at his response turning her gaze back on the model. "It is amazing thank you."

He nodded closing his console. "I'm glad you like it."

She carefully placing the model back in the box. "Shall we continue the tour?" She asked placing the box on his desk.

"Deck eight is lower engineering it has a very small corridor leading to the aft storage bays. The majority of the deck is only accessible by jeffery tubes. So our tour has come to an end." he said standing and offering her his hand. She stood taking his offered hand. They exchanged a shake before he continued on. "At 1800 hours senior officers will be having dinner in the galley. We would be honored if you would join us."

"I look forward to it." She replied happily.

* * *

Hermione entered the galley five minute after eighteen hundred hours. The galley larger than she expected several tables lined the interior of the room. A small kitchen was situated at the rear of the room. Siting at one of the larger tables was Lt. Ramirez along with a man she noticed from the personal files earlier. Commander Ultari was very much the Greek athlete his photo suggested. Sitting further down the table Ensign Williams, Ensign Graves, and Lt. Maceb talked jovially between themselves. Williams was a Bolian engineer a few year out of the academy. Graves was a non-joined Trill male science officer. She was suddenly glad she had gone ahead and read the dossier of the remaining crew. At the end of the table Commander Potter and Commander Rosi where engaged in a game of kal-toh.

"Captain, come join us!" Zillar called out when he noticed her. The conversations died down as everyone else noticed her.

She smiled broadly at them as she strode over to the table, taking an empty seat beside Tel Rosi. He bowed his head at her in welcome before turning back to his game.

"So ma'am what do you think of this fine vessel." Ada asked as she sipped from her wine glass.

Hermione started to respond, but stopped. She heard Harry making foul remarks under his breath. She turned as the Vulcan beside her formed a perfect sphere with his last placement. She gave Harry an odd smile before replying. "I haven't formed an opinion yet. It is clearly well designed, but I want to see her in action. So ask me again in a few months and I will gladly tell you."

"My that is a very diplomatic answer." Williams stated pleased by it.

"Indeed." Harry added with a light smile "Can I get you anything from the replicator ma'am?" He asked after shaking the Vulcan's hand.

She nodded. "I'll have a green tea."

The conversations around her picked up as she took the offered tea. Over the next hour or so she meet and mingled with her senior crew. She even had the courage to face Rosi in a short but informative round of kal-toh.

_Notes..._

_I can't promise often updates. I do have this story somewhat planed out. It is a three part, multi chapter prolog romantic tale. Set before and during the Dominion war that wrecks the federation during the early part of the 2370's. At this point I have no plans for any cameo's by characters from any star trek series. However I am undecided about characters from the books. As an added note.. Review to me are like a carrot on a stick. I'm far more likely to dedicate time to writing if I feel beholden to my readers. It is merely a suggestion. _


End file.
